The present invention relates to improved decorative wreath construction, a component thereof and a method of making decorative wreaths.
Heretofore, decorative wreaths of a conventional annular shape have been made of natural evergreen sprigs or, more recently, have been made entirely of molded plastic. Quality decorative tree wreaths of evergreen are ordinarily made by attaching evergreen sprigs or picks (as they are known in the trade) to a wire frame. Each sprig is individually sewed by wire or string to the frame until the wreath is completed. This process is expensive and time consuming, since it takes in the order of fifteen minutes or more to make a wreath of approximately a foot and a half in diameter. Less expensive wreaths are also made with evergreens by sticking the sprigs to a flat ring formed of styrofoam. This system is less expensive but the resultant product is not ordinarily well made. Another system involves sticking the sprigs in a ring of straw. While this arrangement is more permanent it is quite expensive. As a consequence of the deficiencies of these methods, handmade Christmas or other decorative wreaths of natural evergreen have largely been supplanted by wreaths made entirely of plastic. Plastic decorative tree wreaths, however, are esthetically less than desirable. Consequently, there is still a significant demand for moderately priced decorative tree wreaths made of natural evergreen products.